1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer security, and more particularly but not exclusively to methods and apparatus for computer network communications.
2. Description of the Background Art
Computer networks allow remotely located computers to communicate with one another. For example, a user may connect his computer to the Internet to access web servers from around the world. These web servers host websites that provide various types of information as well as online services. A computer may connect to the Internet or other computer network using a wired or wireless connection. Regardless of the type of network connection, there is always the threat of an eavesdropper listening on the connection to steal confidential information. This threat becomes more significant as the popularity of publicly accessed network connections, such as hotspots and other unfamiliar connections (e.g., those provided by hotels), increases. The present disclosure identifies how an eavesdropper may tap into a communication connection and provides solutions for combating this threat.